Totem Berserker
Totem Berserker Requirements Alignment: Any Chaotic BAB: +6 Feats: Track, Endurance, Die Hard Skills: 5 Ranks in Survival, 5 Ranks in Handle Animal Special: Must have hunted and killed a medium sized or larger carnivorous animal and then either spent a night attempting to hunt as one while wearing their pelt or taken their form magically. Special: If the Totem Berserker wears any armor not made from hides or natural materials matching his totem animals he loses the benefits of this class for 24 hours. Class: Must have at least one level in Barbarian and have chosen a totem. Note: The standard PHB barbarian is considered a totem. RAGE PROGRESSION: This class counts as barbarian levels for the purposes of rage progression. This includes bonus rages per day, superior rage and other class features. HP: 1D12 Skills: 2+INT Class Skills: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at 1st Level 1- BAB: +1 FORT: +2 REF: +0 WILL: +1 SPECIAL: Totem Shield, Totem Affinity 2- BAB: +2 FORT: +3 REF: +0 WILL: +1 SPECIAL: Gain Great Fortitude, Iron Will and Strengthened Resolve 3- BAB: +3 FORT: +3 REF: +1 WILL: +1 SPECIAL: Gain "Scent" Ability, Darkvision 60 ft and Tremorsense 4- BAB: +4 FORT: +4 REF: +1 WILL: +1 SPECIAL: Indominable Will, Indominable Fortitude 5- BAB: +5 FORT: +4 REF: +1 WILL: +1 SPECIAL: Totem Mastery Indominable Will: 1x/day when you fail a WILL save you can re-roll. If you make the save on the re-roll, you get a +4 to attack and damage rolls next round, stacking with Strengthened Resolve. Indominable Fortitude: 1x/day when you fill a FORT save you can re-roll. If you make the save on the re-roll, you get a +4 to attack and damage rolls next round, stacking with Strengthened Resolve. Totem Affinity: You can choose a second totem animal and, each day when you wake up, choose which one that you wish to benefit from. Totem Mastery: You can choose any of the totem animals and, each day when you wake up, choose which one you benefit from. Totem Shield: For every level in this prestige class, can survive into additional negative 10 HP while in rage. So, for example, with five levels in this class, you can survive until negative 60 HP while in rage. When rage ends, you die if you are at negative 10 or less as per normal Custom Feat: Strengthened Resolve Prerequisite: Iron Will or Great Fortitude. When Bloodied, if you make the WILL or FORT save to ignore the effect you also receive a +2 unnamed bonus to attack rolls or skill checks requiring STR and DEX and get a +4 unnamed bonus to concentration checks for one minute. Totems: APE TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the ape totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, an ape-totem barbarian gains a climb speed equal to one-half his base land speed (round down to the nearest 5-foot interval). For instance, a human, elf, half-elf, or half-orc ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 15 feet, while a dwarf, gnome, or halfling ape-totem barbarian has a climb speed of 10 feet. See Movement Modes, page 311 of the Monster Manual for more information on creatures with a climb speed. At 2nd level, an ape-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. A 3rd level ape-totem barbarian gains Power Attack as a bonus feat. At 5th level, an ape-totem barbarian's climb speed equals his base land speed. BEAR TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the bear totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 1st-level bear-totem barbarian gains Toughness as a bonus feat. At 2nd level, a bear-totem barbarian gains Improved Grapple as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A 3rd-level bear-totem barbarian gains Great Fortitude as a bonus feat. Beginning at 5th level, a bear-totem barbarian gains a +4 bonus on grapple checks when raging. BEAR TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the boar totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. When raging, a 1st-level boar-totem barbarian is treated as having the Diehard feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. At 3rd level and higher, a boar-totem barbarian's rage lasts for 2 rounds longer than normal. Beginning at 7th level, a boar-totem barbarian's damage reduction is 1 point higher than the normal value. Thus, at 7th level, a boar-totem barbarian's damage reduction is 2/-, and it rises by 1 point every three levels thereafter. DRAGON TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the dragon totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 1st-level dragon-totem barbarian gains Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. At 2nd level, a dragon-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on saves against paralysis and sleep effects. At 5th level, a dragon-totem barbarian gains the frightful presence ability (see page 309 of the Monster Manual). The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 barbarian level + barbarian's Cha modifier. EAGLE TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the eagle totem does not gain the standard fast movement and trap sense barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, an eagle-totem barbarian's keen vision grants him a +2 bonus on Spot checks. An eagle-totem barbarian gains Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat at 3rd level. HORSE TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the horse totem does not gain the standard uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 2nd level, a horse-totem barbarian gains Run as a bonus feat. A 3rd-level horse-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Handle Animal checks made with regard to horses and a +2 bonus on Ride checks made to ride a horse. At 5th level, a horse-totem barbarian gains Endurance as a bonus feat. JAGUAR TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the jaguar totem represents the "standard" barbarian and gains the barbarian class features as described in the Player's Handbook. LION TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the lion totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, a lion-totem barbarian gains Run as a bonus feat. A 2nd-level lion-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Hide checks.A 5th-level lion-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on damage rolls whenever he charges. SERPENT TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the serpent totem does not gain the standard fast movement, uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. At 1st level, a serpent-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves against poison. A 2nd-level serpent-totem barbarian gains a +2 bonus on Move Silently checks. At 3rd level, a serpent-totem barbarian gains Improved Grapple as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A serpent-totem barbarian gains Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at 5th level. WOLF TOTEM: A barbarian dedicated to the wolf totem does not gain the standard uncanny dodge, trap sense, and improved uncanny dodge barbarian class features, and instead gains the following abilities. A 2nd-level wolf-totem barbarian gains Improved Trip as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the normal prerequisites. A 5th-level wolf-totem barbarian gains Track as a bonus feat